De Engel in het Duister
by QueenAllys
Summary: Het verhaal dat ik wil vertellen is een verhaal verteld door velen. Volgens velen een legende, een mythe, een verzinsel. Het verhaal zonder oorsprong, zonder bron. Het is er altijd al geweest. Dit is het verhaal dat geschiedenis vormde, levens redde en hoop liet ontvlammen. Dit is mijn verhaal.
1. De engel en de soldaat

**Voor het begin van dit verhaal wil ik nog een paar dingen zeggen. Ik schreef dit eerste hoofdstuk voor mezelf en ik was niet van plan het te publiceren. Toch wou ik het delen omdat het idee steeds meer vorm begon te krijgen in mijn hoofd. Ik wil nog niet te veel verklappen, maar het is een ruw liefdesverhaal. Er zullen thema's in voorkomen die misschien niet geschikt zijn voor iedereen. In het begin van ieder hoofdstuk zal ik een waarschuwing achter laten. Wel, ik ben een grote fan van Tolkien (zowel de boeken als de films), maar ik ben zeker geen grote specialist. Dit betekent dat ik veel dingen niet weet en ik veel dingen toevoeg die waarschijnlijk niet kloppen. Het is dan ook iedereen zijn recht om creatief om te gaan met het verhaal dat hij of zij schrijft. De tijdlijn volgt de Lord of the Ring en is vooral gebaseerd op de films. Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk en wordt verteld door het hoofdpersonage. Bedankt om te lezen en enjoyy :)**

 **Thema's: depressie en zelfmoord**

Het verhaal dat ik wil vertellen is een verhaal verteld door velen. Volgens velen een legende, een mythe, een verzinsel. Wanneer de zon zich overgeeft aan het donker en alleen het haardvuur in de koude, stenen huizen nog troost biedt. Wanneer de man met een volle beker bier achteroverleunt en de vrouw haar breistokken aan de kant legt. Wanneer een stilte valt over de huizen en alleen in de plaatselijke pub kan men nog geluiden horen van aangeschoten mannen en het geklingel van kruiken bier. Daar komen de verhalen naar boven. De verhalen over vriendschap, heldendaden en veldslagen. Er wordt getoost en naarmate de tijd verstrijkt, worden de verhalen ruiger en woester. Tot een man zijn beker met een slag op tafel zet. Alle ogen zijn nu op hem gericht en de lucht hangt vol verwachting. Dan wordt het verhaal verteld. Het verhaal zonder oorsprong, zonder bron. Het is er altijd al geweest. En ondanks het feit dat niemand het wil geloven, is er altijd een angstig gemompel onder de luisteraars. Dit is het verhaal dat geschiedenis vormde, levens redde en hoop liet ontvlammen. Dit is mijn verhaal.

Meldainiel. De naam die ik 200 jaar geleden kreeg toen ik mijn eerst ademteug nam van de zuivere lucht in Midden-Aarde. Mijn moeder was een boself, mijn vader een soldaat. Een onverwachte ontmoeting bracht hen samen en mijn vader viel als een blok voor de schoonheid van mijn moeder. Een relatie tussen een mens en elf was onmogelijk en mijn ouders waren gedoemd om voor eeuwig gescheiden te leven van elkaar. Mijn vader zou sterven na 70 jaar, maar dat gelde niet voor mijn moeder die gedoemd was om alles era's van de wereld te moeten leven zonder de liefde aan haar zijde. Ze spraken af, één laatste keer om afscheid te nemen van elkaar. Het was een heldere nacht en ondanks de onrust die zwierf over de landen, was er die nacht vrede. Acht maanden later stierf mijn vader op het slagveld. Er was geen eer, geen glorie, hij werd in de rug aangevallen en was op slag dood. Mijn moeder voelde haar hart breken en het licht dat ooit zo helder in haar scheen, doofde uit. Een maand later kwam ik, de enige herinnering die ze nog aan de liefde van haar leven had. Ze hield mij in haar armen, kuste mijn haren en noemde me Meldainiel. Haar geliefde engel. Een uur later was ze dood. De Verboden liefde in de heuvels van Evendim. Het zou een inspirerend verhaal moeten zijn, het soort verhaal waar de mensen in grote zalen over zingen, waar de elfen over treuren en waar de dwergen hun glas op heffen. Niets van dit alles gebeurde. Hun verhaal werd dood gezwegen. Kwade tongen beweerden dat mijn moeder stierf doordat ze haar leven gaf aan haar doodgeboren dochtertje. Ik zou nooit hebben mogen leven. De Valar zou nooit het leven gunnen aan een schepsel van elven en mensen bloed. Ik zou worden achtergelaten in het bos, moest Elrond niet op tijd zijn geweest.

Hij nam mij, een klein uniek wezen in zijn armen staarde in mijn donkere ogen. Ik was een elf, dit was duidelijk zichtbaar aan mijn kleine ogen. Maar mijn ogen waren niet licht, ze waren een donker, diep bruin. Het soort bruin dat goud wordt als het licht erop in valt. De heer van Rivendell bracht me naar een plek die ik 200 jaar lang thuis zou noemen. Ik wist niet wat het gevoel van een thuis was en Rivendell was het dichtste bij iets wat thuis moest voorstellen. De elfen ontweken me, ik was anders dan hen. Als snel bleken mijn vaardigheden anders te zijn dan wat de elfen gewoon waren. Ik werd opgeleid als een elven krijger. Ik leerde schieten met pijl en boog en leerde gecoördineerd vechten in groep. Mijn instructeur, een oude elfen krijger die door een mank been op rust was, had 3 maanden nodig om te beseffen dat ik niet kon vechten in groep. Ik volgde de bewegingen niet en ging af op instinct. Dit was altijd ten kost van mijn medeleerlingen. Ik kon paardrijden, maar was niet zo gesteld op hen zoals de rest was. Als ik tijd had liep ik uren aan een hoog tempo door het bos en er was geen muur of rots in Rivendell die ik nog niet beklommen had. Ik was de beste zwemmer, de snelste loper en de beste denker. Als ik niet buiten aan het trainen was, dan zat ik binnen in de reusachtige bibliotheek mijn kennis op alle vlakken bij te schaven. Ik was in de ogen van de anderen nog maar een kind, maar door het mensenbloed in mijn aderen werd ik sneller ouder dan de elfen. Hoe hard ik ook probeerde, ik maakte geen vrienden. Ik werd geaccepteerd, maar dat was het dan ook. Alleen Elronds bescherming zorgde ervoor dat ik met rust gelaten werd. Na een tijdje gaf ik het op en werd een eenzaat. Toch waren er 2 mensen die een plekje hadden gekregen in mijn hart, naast de Heer van Rivendell. De eerste was Estel, in de taal der mensen hoop genoemd. Hij was een jongen en geen elf, maar iedereen was gek op hem. Hij leek te weten dat we dingen gemeen hadden en wanneer hij kon, zocht hij mijn gezelschap op. Hij leerde me vechten zowel met wapens als met de vuist en in ruil daarvoor leerde ik hem hoe je je onopgemerkt kon verplaatsen in de schaduw. We communiceerden zonder veel overbodige woorden en we zochten vaker en vaker elkaars gezelschap op.

Het was het einde van de zomer, we zaten op het dak van een uitkijkpost aan de buitenranden van de elfenvallei. Het was mijn favoriete plekje en je had een perfect overzicht over de velden buit Rivendell. Als kind droomde ik hier over een leven met mijn ouders. Mijn vader zou me meenemen op zijn paard en we zouden sneller rijden dan de wind, mijn moeder zou lachend op ons staan wachten en haar armen zouden warm en hoopvol voelen. Dat waren dromen die ik nu al lang achter mij had gelaten. Ik was alleen, er zou nooit iemand wachten op mij. Ik zou nooit de lach zien van iemand wanneer ik in zicht kom. Het was mijn diepste verdriet, iets wat ik zelf niet aan Estel kon vertellen. Ik zag soms hij naar Arwen keek. Een blik die ik herkende, maar die nooit op mijn eigen gezicht zou verschijnen. Met heel mijn hart gunde ik hem al het geluk van de wereld, maar dat maakte het voor mij er niet minder pijnlijk op. We waren beiden in onze gedachten verzonken. Het was één van de laatste avonden samen. Over een paar dagen zou Estel vertrekken met de Rangers. Hij was nu ooit genoeg om zijn eigen leven in handen te nemen. Ik voelde een scheur diep vanbinnen in mij, maar kon het niet plaatsen. Pas later zou ik beseffen dat het onze vriendschap was die opborrelde in mijn hart.

"Meldainiel?"

Ik kijk zijn richting uit en staar in zijn doordringende ronde ogen. Ik knik en geef hem het teken om verder te gaan.

"Als je één iets mocht wensen, eender wat. Wat zou je wensen?"

Ik was verrast. Wensen waren een illusie, een verzinsel om het harde leven te verzachten. Maar het dromen naar iets onmogelijks heeft vele mensen verwoest. Ik weigerde om zo iemand te worden. Ik had mijn lot lang geleden al aanvaard. Ik beet hard op mijn smalle lippen. Het kan toch geen kwaad… Slechts één wens…

Ik wou mijn mond opendoen om te spreken, maar Estel hield me tegen.

"Sluit je ogen, geef me je hand en spreek de woorden zorgvuldig uit."

Een zucht van ergernis ontglipte me. Ik had hier geen geduld voor. Toch deed ik wat hij zei en zo duidelijk mogelijk sprak ik mijn wens uit. "Ik wens dat er ooit iemand zal zijn die naar mij kijkt zoals mijn vader naar mijn moeder keek. Dat hij me ziet zoals de persoon die ik ben en niet als het ras dat ik voorstel." Voor een seconde leek ik mijn woorden echt te geloven, alsof ik zeker ben dat iemand ze gehoord had. Maar in een flits was het voorbij en ik keek naar mijn hand in Estel zijn handen.

"Ik wens dat ook voor jou." Zijn stem klonk verrassend breekbaar en ik zag even terug de jongen waarmee ik zoveel avonturen beleefd had. Voor mij zat nu een jongeman die klaar was om de wereld te ontdekken, een wereld die ik nooit zou zien. Een nieuwe pijnscheut trok door mijn hart en ik stond snel op. Ik nam afscheid en liet de ondergaande zon achter mij. Ik had gelijk, wensen zijn voor zwakkelingen. Voor het ras van mensen dat te bang is om de realiteit te zien. In dat moment vergat ik bijna dat ik ook soms niet meer dan een mens was.

Het afscheid van Estel viel me zwaarder dan ik had verwacht. Maanden lang liep ik verloren zonder hem aan mijn zijde. De uren training waren nog nooit zo saai en de hardloop uren nog nooit zo lang. Ik zag de muren waarop we zoveel geklommen hadden en de bomen waar we zoveel op gepraat hadden. Ik had hem nooit echt mijn vriend genoemd, maar zijn verlies deed me daar toch aan twijfelen.

Het was 10 jaar na Estel zijn vertrek toen ik de tweede persoon ontmoette die zich in mijn hart nestelde. Ik had hem al vaker zien rondlopen. Altijd in het bijzijn van Elrond. De elfen spraken altijd vol ontzag over hem en ik was altijd nieuwsgierig geweest als kind. Natuurlijk hield iedereen mij zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan. Maar ze konden mij niet afschermen van alles. Ik hoorde altijd dezelfde zin. De tovenaar is terug gekeerd. Wanneer hij met zijn paard en stoffige grijze mantel de vallei binnen reed en ontvangen werd door Elrond, stond ik altijd vanop een afstand hem te begluren. Hij kwam niet veel, maar elke keer dat hij kwam leek het licht dat hij meebracht donkerder te worden.

Het was het begin van het seizoen dat mensen winter noemen. In Rivendell was dit nooit voelbaar, maar toch leek het frisser en killer tussen de prachtige gebouwen. De sfeer leek gespannen en Elrond was vaak voor vele dagen niet te bespeuren. Veel meer patrouilles werden uitgestuurd en sommigen kwamen zelfs niet meer terug. Een onrust hing boven iedereen zijn hoofd, maar het werd dood gezwegen. Het was 5 mensenjaren geleden sinds de grijze tovenaar een bezoek had gebracht aan de elfenvallei. Het was een sombere dag toen hij terugkeerde. Ik stond mijn paard af te borstelen toen ik het bekende woord hoorde. De tovenaar. Ik liet alles liggen en spurtte naar de hoofdingang in de hoop een glimp van hem op te vangen.

"Ho kalm aan, kleine haas. Waar brengen jouw voeten je heen."

Een grote grijze man stond leunend op zijn staf tegen een boom geleund. Zijn gezicht was moeilijk te zien, maar de grote grijze baard viel wel direct op. Ik verstijfde en draai me naar hem om. Mijn hoofd twijfelde tussen weglopen en dichterbij komen. Zoals altijd won mijn nieuwsgierigheid.

"De grijze tovenaar?" Ik sprak de naam uit van de man die ik alleen kende uit geruchten.

Een verrassende en opgewekte lach kwam uit zijn keel. "Ik wist niet dat mijn naam zo bekend was, hoewel ik liever Gandalf genoemd wordt. Maar wat belangrijker is dan een oude man zijn naam, is een jonge haas haar naam. Vertel me jonge dame met wie heb ik de eer?"

Twijfels sloegen toe. Weinigen kenden mij van gezicht, maar iedereen kende mij wel van naam. Een naam die altijd gefluisterd werd als het over mensen ging. Over de schade dat het mensenras kon toebrengen aan de elfen. Een waarschuwing voor ieder die gesteld raakte op de mensen. Ondanks de tweestrijd in mezelf, had ik nog nooit mij anders voorgedaan dan wie ik echt was. Ik hief mijn kin omhoog en sprak gewaagd: "Meldoniel is hoe ik genoemd ben" Mijn ogen zochten naar een geschokte reactie, maar vonden geen. Mijn respect groeide en ik kwam dichterbij. Zijn stem was even vriendelijk als daarnet. "Vertaald in de taal van de mens betekent dit geliefde engel. Een woord dat hier al lang niet meer is uitgesproken."

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid was weer gewekt en ik kon mezelf niet tegenhouden. "Hoe bedoelt u?" Hij grinnikte zachtjes alsof ik hem net een grap had verteld. "Engelen zijn uitgevonden door mensen. Hoewel ik niet kan zeggen uitgevonden, aangezien niemand weet of ze bestaan. De elfen geloven er niet in, maar sommige mensen doen dat nog steeds. Wanneer hoop en kracht iemand verlaat, wordt het geloof altijd sterker."

"Wat zijn engelen?"

Hier dacht de tovenaar wat langer over na. "Ik kan hier niet correct op antwoorden, maar de mens gelooft dat ze een gedaante hebben net als henzelf, maar met grote vleugels. Zoals die van een vogel, maar dan veel breder en langer bedekt met honderden witte pluimen en dons. Daarmee vliegen ze rond en beschermen ze mensen. Ze zijn het symbool voor al het goede in de wereld."

Een lichtje ging nu bij mij branden. "Net zoals de duivel bij hen het slechte voorstelt?" De tovenaar leek onder de indruk van mijn kennis, maar ik was niet zeker of ik hem juist las.

"Voor de mens wel ja, maar je moet weten dat Lucifer volgens de verhalen zelf nog een engel is geweest. Hij was de beste en mooiste engel, maar hij heeft hen verraden."

"Waarom?"

Gandalf stapte uit de schaduw van de boom en zijn vriendelijk ogen keken mij nieuwsgierig aan. "Hij wou beter zijn dan alle engelen, hij wou zichzelf gelijk stellen aan God en daarvoor werd hij verbannen uit de hemel. Soms is het goede doen een pad naar het kwade. En eenmaal vertrokken is er zelden nog een weg terug."

Ik wist wel wat af van de religie van de mens, maar het geloof in hemel en hel was altijd moeilijk geweest om te begrijpen. Gandalf keek nu naar boven en wees naar de lucht.

"Men beweert dat als je een vallende ster ziet, het een engel is die uit de hemel wordt verbannen."

We vielen beiden in een stilte en keken naar de hemel. "Is het niet onze taak om altijd te geloven dat er een weg terug is, een weg terug naar het licht?"

"Onze taak?" Zijn lichte ogen keken nu naar mij.

"Dat is toch waar goede mensen in geloven?"

"Durf jij te beweren dat ik een goed mens ben? Durf je te zeggen dat iedereen die niet slecht is, goed is? Het goede en het kwade zijn relatief. Er is een grote grijze zone tussen de twee en het is aan ons om daar een balans in te brengen."

Ik dacht terug aan Lucifer, een engel met goede bedoelingen, maar het was zijn honger naar macht die hem de das had omgedaan. Ik dacht aan de term het kwade. Ik was opgegroeid op de meest vredevolle plek die iemand maar kan bedenken. Ik had het kwaad nog nooit een vorm zien aannemen. Geruchten over vuile monsters genaamd orcs, goblins en namen die het daglicht beter niet zagen, hadden altijd wel mijn oren bereikt. Maar voor mij waren het slechts verzinsels of verhalen van een tijd lang voorbij. Zo stond ik met een tovenaar in stilte naar de sterren te kijken, beiden in gedachten verzonken.

"Mithrandir." De zachte stem van Elrond kwam ons te gemoed. Ik schrok op van mijn bedenkingen en boog mijn hoofd.

"Je brengt nieuws?" Formaliteiten leken tussen beiden niet nodig te zijn.

"Heer van de Elfenvallei, ik groet u en breng slecht nieuws in dit donkere uur."

De elf boog zijn hoofd en maakte een uitnodigend gebaar. "Kom Mellon, ook zo'n verhalen moeten door Rivendell gehoord worden, zelfs als het onze vrede aantast."

Gandalf nam afscheid van mij met een tikje tegen zijn hoed en ik voelde Elronds blik zich in mij boren. Ik wachtte geduldig tot beiden uit zicht waren en haastte mij dan naar een trap die zich parallel met de raadkamer van Elrond bevond. Voor geen goud ter wereld wou ik deze conversatie missen. Het beste zicht had ik vanaf een oude rots die een steunpilaar was voor één van de muren. Daar was lang geleden een stuk steen afgebrokkeld waardoor het een zitplaats bood boven de diepe uitgesneden rivier en de raadkamer van Elrond. Ik gebruikte het weinig omdat het een moeilijk beklimbare rots was en omdat ik te bang was om ontdekt te worden. Maar met slechts twee personen in het vertrek, zou het onwaarschijnlijk zijn dat één van de twee recht boven hen zou kijken. Het koste me redelijk veel moeite om boven te geraken en het smalle brugje dat als enige steun was voor mijn voeten leek smaller geworden. Door het feit dat ik zo stil mogelijk moest zijn, werd ik nog trager dan anders, maar ik geraakte er ongedeerd.

Ondertussen was het gesprek al begonnen en ik spitste mijn oren.

"Je kan je rug niet draaien naar iets wat al begonnen is. Elrond, het kwaad is teruggekeerd, elke dag worden zijn troepen sterker en elke dag verliezen we terrein. Het is een gevecht waar geen ontkomen aan is. Ik vrees voor de volgende stap van de vijand."

"Er is geen vijand, of zeker geen in zekere vorm. Orcs hebben altijd al over de vrije landen gezworven in kleine groepen, er is geen reden om daar nu iets anders in te zien."

"Voel je het niet? De kracht van de 3 elfenringen verzwakt, onze greep wordt kleiner en iets anders komt in de plaats. Een schaduw sluimert in het donker. Onze onwetendheid voedt zijn geest en hij is klaar om het schaakbord te betreden. De vraag is wat zijn eerste zet wordt. Wij moeten dit kost wat kost tegen houden." Het leek alsof de tovenaar zijn woorden een kille wind hadden doen opsteken. Ik rilde zachtjes.

"Het is waanzin, de eenzame berg kan niet meer veroverd worden. De dwergen hebben geen strijdkrachten en geen macht om een draak te verslaan. En vergeet niet, er rust een vloek op dat goud. Het heeft velen tot waanzin gedreven en het leidde tot hun eigen doem. Je kent het gezegde Mithrandir, maak geen slapende draak wakker."

"Smaug is wakker, of je het nu wil of niet. Als de vijand sterk genoeg is om de eenzame berg te veroveren zou dat de perfect plaats zijn om vanuit het noorden aan te vallen in combinatie met zijn andere vestingen. De boselfen in het Mirkwood zouden als eerste vallen, zij die elke dag opnieuw vechten tegen het oprukkend kwaad."

Een stilte viel en alleen het gekabbel van stromend water was nog te horen, daarna sprak Elrond met een gebroken stem.

"De era van de elfen is voorbij, de era van mens is gekomen. Het wekt angst op in mijn hart als ik daaraan denk. Mensen zijn zwak en machtsbelust, ze vallen als bladeren voor het kwaad en degene die zich verzetten gaan ten onder aan bloedslust en angst. Ze zijn verdeeld en bitter. Eén voor één zullen ze ten onder gaan. Ik wou dat ik nog de kracht had om mij te verzetten, maar ook mijn tijd kent zijn limieten. Wanneer de eerste bladeren van een nieuwe tijd vallen, zal ik vertrekken en mijn plaats innemen tussen de grote elfen van mijn tijd."

Gandalf zijn stem werd stiller. "Er is een oorlog op komst, bepaalde dingen zijn in gang gezet die niet meer kunnen veranderen. Ik voel het, maar kan mij vinger er niet opleggen. Mijn buikgevoel leidt mij naar de eenzame berg en de man die zijn land wil terug opeisen. Hij zal het begin zijn van een onomkeerbare wenteling. Het kwaad komt, dat is zeker. Het is nu aan ons om ons klaar te maken voor wat komen zal. Maar vrees niet, mijn heer. Soms is het enige wat mensen nodig hebben in zo'n tijden dichterbij dan we denken. Want voor de mensen is er altijd nog hoop."

De nadruk die Gandalf op het woord hoop legde deed Elrond opkijken.

"Je spreek over Estel, de zoon van Arathorn, rechtmatige koning van Gondor. Ik zal niet ontkennen dat hij sterk en moedig is. Maar is dit genoeg? Hij alleen, zal niet de mens kunnen helpen."

Ik kon het niet zien vanuit mijn schuilplaats maar ik zou zweren dat Gandalf glimlachte.

"Nee, zeker niet. Maar hij zal niet de enige zijn. De vrije volkeren zullen een verbond sluiten op een zeer eigenaardige manier. Ze zullen de vrijheid van Midden-Aarde op hun schouders dragen. Maar, vertel mij, Elrond. Estel was niet de enige die met mensenbloed rondliep op de gronden van de Elfenvallei. Vertel me over de kleine engel."

Mijn mond zakte open en ik probeerde zo goed mogelijk het gesprek te horen.

"Meldainiel? Je kent het verhaal van haar ouders. De engel en de soldaat wordt het in de mensenmond genoemd. Het was haar moeder die mij een maand voor haar dochters geboorte smeekte om haar te beschermen. Ze had de kracht niet meer om verder te leven. Ze was de eerste elf die haar leven zo vrijwillig liet ontglippen. Meldainiel is uniek in haar soort. Ze bezit van beide rassen eigenschappen en ik heb moeite om haar diepe ziel en toekomst te lezen. Een dikke mist hangt voor haar komende tijd en ik ben bezorgd om haar."

"Je denkt dat ze zal overlopen naar het duister?"

"Hmm, ik kan dit niet met zekerheid zeggen. Haar innerlijke vlam brandt hevig en is sterk, maar de zilverachtige kleur verrast me. Nog nooit heb ik bij eender welk ras zo'n kleur gezien in de diepte van hun ziel. Ik vrees voor wat komen zal, haar voetafdruk zal groot zijn op deze wereld. Wat ze doet zal niet zonder gevolgen zijn. Ik kan haar niet voor altijd hier houden, haar verlangen naar avontuur is groot. Maar de wereld is nog niet klaar voor haar. Het is te gevaarlijk."

Een traan rolde vanuit mijn ooghoek naar beneden. Een zoute spoor bleef achter op mijn wang. De woorden leken niet tot mij door te dringen. Ik was gevaarlijk, onvoorspelbaar. Al mijn daden zouden een impact hebben op de toekomst. Ik, een simpele halfelf met mensenbloed. Ik was niets en toch was ik een gevaar. De rest van het gesprek hoorde ik niet meer, blindelings zocht ik een weg terug naar beneden. Mijn voeten brachten me naar het meer dat aan de voeten van de vallei lag. De stilte klonk luid in mijn oren en mijn gedachten leken te schreeuwen. In woede en frustratie gilde ik het uit. Een gil van pijn, angst, lijden en eenzaamheid. Ik wist niet wie ik was, wie ik wilde zijn en wie ik zou zijn. Ik was niets meer dan half mens, half elf. Ik kende geen liefde en geen warmte van een thuis. Ik zou het ook nooit kennen. De herinnering van mijn wens zoveel jaar geleden kwam terug in mij op. Een kinderwens. Een idee gebaseerd op boeken en verhalen. Een droom die ik haatte en beminde. Mijn gil stierf uit over het stille water. Die dag brak iets in mij. Het kleine beetje hoop dat in mijn hart leefde, gilde ik die dag uit. Niets zou ooit nog hetzelfde zijn.

Seizoenen volgden elkaar op, ik had geen besef van tijd. Terwijl het kwaad zich verspreidde over de wereld, doofde het licht in mij. Ik werd koud en kil. Zelden vond men nog een glimlach op mijn gezicht. De elfen dachten dat ik eindelijk als hen was, maar vanbinnen was ik een ontroostbaar mens. Ik hoorde het nieuws over het veroveren van de eenzame berg, ik hoorde over het kwaad in Dol Guldor, ik hoorde over het terugkeren van een onbekende kracht. En ik sloot er mijn ogen voor. Ik werd een schim en elke dag werd mijn greep op het leven zwakker. Soms reed ik naar een grote heuvel buiten Rivendell, dan stond ik op de top en keek uit over het meer dat zich onder mij uitstrekte en de hoge Misty Mountains. Ik zocht diep in mij naar het gevoel voor avontuur, maar vond alleen een kille leegte. En ik begon het te geloven. De wereld was niet klaar voor mij.

Het was het begin van de lente, maar mijn ogen zagen alleen maar in winterse kleuren. Ik stond op de heuvel en keek naar het diepe meer onder mij. Een regendruppel viel op mijn gezicht, alsof de hemel al rouwde voor mij. Ik sloot mijn ogen en glimlachte. Ik zou mijn ouders terugzien. Ik zou eindelijk weer warmte voelen. Ik spreidde mijn armen en liet mijn lichaam vallen. Wanneer ik het koude water raakte, rommelde in de verte de donder en nog voor de eerste blikseminslag liet de hemel zijn verdriet over het land spoelen.


	2. Door de poorten van hel

Dit zou het einde moeten zijn. Het einde van mijn verhaal. Ik wou dat het eindigde, daar op dat moment. Maar dat deed het niet. Iets redde mijn leven. Het lot? De goden? Wie het ook was, het leek alsof ze wisten waar ze mij naartoe brachten. Het moment waarop ik wou dat alles eindigde, was het begin van mijn nieuw leven. Ik had een tweede kans gekregen. Al wist ik dat toen nog niet. Het water was als een omklemmende massa en zachtjes voerde het mij naar de kust. Daar spoelde ik aan en bewusteloos bleef ik liggen op het zand. Niet wetend dat mijn leven op het punt stond drastisch te veranderen.

Zout vermengt met de smaak van koud water. Ik wou mijn lippen openen, maar ik kreeg geen beweging erin. Mijn lichaam kon niet reageren op mijn bevelen. Ik zocht naar een gevoel van mijn spieren, maar vond niets. Ik was dood. Er was geen andere verklaring voor. De herinnering van de val naar beneden flitste door mijn hoofd. Dus dit was hoe het voelde om dood te zijn? Waarom deed het zoveel pijn? Dit zou het toch niet moeten zijn. Vaag voelde ik iets op mijn borst, een drukkende kracht op mijn longen. Ik wou dat het stopte, het deed zoveel pijn. Ik voelde mezelf wegzakken in een soort wazige droom. Mijn enige touwtjes die nog vast gingen aan mijn lichaam knapten los. De druk werd harder, het deed pijn. Een pijnscheut klonk door mijn lichaam en een geluid dat ik gemist had, kwam terug. Een ritmisch geluid klonk door mijn oren. Met een schok besefte ik dat het mijn hart was. Ik leek te leven. Dit was niet mogelijk. Iets brandde in mij. Iets deed mij kokhalzen en plots had ik weer controle over mijn lichaam. De pijn was nu ondragelijk en ik snakte naar adem. Met elke hap lucht stierven mijn longen van de pijn, maar met elke hap lucht leefde ik meer en meer. Mijn hart bonkte in mijn borstkas en vaag voelde ik hoe koude handen mij vasthielden. Ik kon mijn ogen openen en ik voelde de ruwheid van mijn oogleden. Meer en meer gevoel kwam binnen. Mijn huis was rauw en gebarsten, mijn spieren stonden in brand en mijn longen schreeuwden. Maar wat het meeste opviel was de ruwheid van mijn mond. Ik probeerde iets te zeggen, maar er kwam niets meer dan een flauw gebrabbel uit. Een stem vlak naast mij riep iets en een waterzak werd aan mijn mond gehouden. Zonder nadenken begon ik het heldere water met teugen naar binnen te krijgen, maar iemand trok de zak in mijn handen. Hij sprak woorden tegen me die ik eerst niet kon plaatsen. Al snel had ik door dat hij de Westron sprak, de taal die vooral door mensen gehanteerd werd. Zijn stem was hard, maar neutraal. Een vreemd accent rolde over zijn tong.

"Een elf zo ver van huis? Wat is je naam?"

Ik zweeg en keek rond. De man had een bruin paard dat een paar meter verder op stond. Een groep mannen stonden ongeduldig vanop een afstand te kijken. De man zelf had zwart haar en een door de zon gebruinde huid. Maar dat was niet wat mij het meest opviel. Op zijn rug ging een lang zwaard en aan de zijkant van zijn riem een rij vol kleine steekmessen. Hij zat nog steeds op zijn knieën naast mij en ik zag twee iets langere messen aan de zijkant van zijn onderbenen. Zijn koude hand ondersteunde de onderkant van mijn rug en ik voelde geen handschoenen. Ook zijn paard was bewapend met verschillende lichte wapens. Ik zocht naar een wapenschild of een aanwijzing dat hun land vertegenwoordigde. Een rilling liep over mijn rug. Dit waren geen soldaten, dit waren huurmoordenaars. De man voor mij werd ongeduldig en herhaalde zijn vraag. Deze keer keek ik recht in de donkere ogen van de man.

"Een naam betekent niets, ik ben een elf dit zegt genoeg. Wie ben je en aan welke kant vecht jij." Mijn felheid bracht hem even van zijn stuk, maar hij hield zichzelf in de hand.

"Waarom zou ik eerlijk zijn, als jij dat niet bent? Je kan geen elf zijn, je ogen verraden je. Of dacht je dat ik een dwaas ben? Lieg niet tegen mij. Je leven ligt in mijn handen."

Vanbinnen liet ik een lachje ontsnappen. "Ik ben niet bang van de dood en pijn doet me niets. Je kan dreigen zoveel je wil, je kan me niet raken. Toch vertel ik je de waarheid. Ik ben een elf uit Rivendell, de kleur van mijn ogen zijn donkerder dan de licht kleuren van de andere elfen, maar de reden hiervoor is voor mij onbekend. Je hebt mijn vraag ook nog niet beantwoord ook al weet ik het antwoord al. Een huurmoordenaar is niet zo moeilijk te herkennen."

Hij lachte deze keer luidop. "Je intelligentie en doordachtheid is verrassend. Toch zou ik oppassen met je woorden. Ik heb je gered en zal je met geen vinger aanraken. Dit kan ik niet garanderen voor mijn mannen. Een elfenvrouw kan met meer gebroken worden dan alleen de dood of pijn." Als ik kleur had gehad in mijn wangen zou ik bleek zijn weggetrokken. Ik wist waar deze man aan dacht en ik had deze keer geen weerwoord. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik met mannen in contact kwam en ik wist waartoe sommigen in staat waren. Ik was een elfenvrouw, ik werd gezien als zuiver en puur. Maar elke man was in staat om dat weg te nemen.

De huurmoordenaar zag de angst in mijn ogen en met zijn vrije hand gaf hij mij een klopje op mijn schouder. "Geen zorgen, onder mijn bevel zal er jou niets overkomen. Kom, het is tijd om verder te gaan. De zon is al aan het ondergaan."

Hij trok mij recht en liet mij eerste de waterzak helemaal opdrinken. Ik strompelde naar zijn paard en hij gaf mij voorzichtig een zetje waardoor ik in het zadel belande. Ik hoorde gelach van de andere mannen en ik besefte hoe onelegant ik eruit zag. Mijn haar was vochtig en mijn kleed op vele plekken gescheurd. Mijn huid zat vol barsten en rode plekken en mijn ogen stonden dof. Ik was te moe om te reageren. Mijn lichaam was uitgeput en mijn oogleden vielen al bijna toe. Ik was ver van huis en omgeven door vreemdelingen. Het enigste wat ik nu nog had was mijn leven en of dat mij gelukkig maakte wist ik nog niet. De man die mij gered had sprong achter mij in het zadel en sloeg een mantel om mij heen. Hij hield mij met één hand vast en met zijn andere spoorde hij zijn paard aan. Door het zachte ritmische draven van het paard duurde het niet lang voor ik in slaap viel. Ergens ver weg hoorde ik nog een stem. "Mij noemt men Orion." Dan werd alles zwart en belande ik in een droomloze slaap.

De tocht duurde 3 helse dagen. We reden dag en nacht door met slechts af en toe een rustpauze. Zelden werd er gepraat. Orion was een zwijgzaam type en gebruikte niet meer woorden dan noodzakelijk. Zijn metgezellen reden altijd in formatie rond ons en waren altijd gespitst op mogelijke aanvallen. Ik probeerde tussen mijn slaapperiodes door informatie te verkrijgen, maar niemand loste iets. Ik wist niet waar ik naartoe ging, wie ik zou ontmoeten en het belangrijkste, wat er met mij zou gebeuren. Ik had veel tijd om daarover na te denken en ik vreesde voor het ergste. Dan dacht ik na over wat het ergste was dat kon gebeuren en mijn antwoord verraste mij. De dood joeg mij weer angst aan, dat betekende dat ik niet meer klaar was om mijn leven op te geven. Ik vond geen antwoord waarom dat zo was. Misschien was mijn zin voor avontuur aangewakkerd of misschien was het mijn nieuwsgierigheid. Wat ik toen nog niet wist was dat er een vlam in mij was ontstoken, een vlam die alleen maar zou aanwakken. Een vlam die de koers van de naderende oorlog zou bepalen.

We hadden de hele nacht weer doorgereden. We leken dicht bij onze eindbestemming te zijn, want Orion had ons de hele dag nog maar 1 korte rustpauze gegund. Ik wou dat ik enig gevoel voor oriëntatie had. Een kijkje op de kaart zou handig geweest zijn, maar iedereen hield me daar zo ver mogelijk vandaan. Ze spraken over bossen, rivieren en landen waar ik nog nooit de naam van had gehoord. Het was de taal van de huurmoordenaars, een groot geheim dat zorgvuldig werd bewaard. Ik tastte dan ook volledig in het duister. Het eerst wat ik opmerkte was een gevoel. Een gevoel van ongemakkelijkheid en pijn diep vanbinnen in mijn borst. Tot mijn verrassing ontwaakte er ook iets in mij. Een soort verlangen dat ik niet kon plaatsen. Waar we ook waren, het was duidelijk geen plaats voor elfen. Of halve elfen. Het volgende dat ik opmerkte was het licht. Eerst dacht ik dat het de zon was, maar het was daar te vroeg voor. Een dikke laag donkere wolken omsluierde de lichtbron en het leek eerder op een groot vuur dat zich over de lucht verspreidde. Bergen rezen voor ons op en mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Ik had verhalen gehoord. Nachtelijke verhalen van reizigers en handelaars. Een vuur dat nooit doofde, een blik die alles zag. Bergen groter dan de hoogste bomen in Lorien. Duizenden ogen altijd gericht op wat binnen kwam en weer naar buiten ging. Een verlammende angst en een gevoel dat sterker was dan de kracht van de elfenringen. Het gevoel van macht. Terwijl ik hun fluisterende stemmen in mijn oor hoorde zag ik de grote poort voor mij oprijzen.

De Zwarte Poort van Mordor. Ik was op de gevaarlijkste plek in Midden-Aarde doordat ik zo dom was om van die rots te springen. Een paar dagen geleden was ik blij geweest dat ik nog leefde, nu zou ik niets liever dan terug dood zijn. Orion en zijn groep galoppeerden nu de laatste kilometers en met elke minuut die voorbij vloog, kwam de onheilspellende poort dichterbij. De gigantisch dikke muur stond al open en een donker gevoel begroette mij. Ik kon hun aanwezigheid voelen, alle vuilste en slechtste schepsels die deze wereld gemaakt had. Allen waren hier aanwezig. Honderden orcs stonden ons op te wachten, ik had nog nooit een orc gezien, maar zonder twijfel waren dit de hersenloze moordlustige wezens waarover men vertel had. Orion stapte af en gaf de teugels aan één van de vuile wezens die daar rondliep. Hij zette mij op de grond en trok mij half mee. Ik was te verlamd om veel te kunnen doen. Alle ogen waren op mij gericht. De eerste elfen vrouw die in een heel lange tijd voet had gezet in Mordor. Woorden in de zwarte taal werden naar mijn hoofd geslingerd en ik was blij dat ik hun taal niet sprak. Een paar van Orions gezelschap snauwden terug naar de orcs, maar de meesten bleven wezenloos rond mij staan. Het kon hen niet schelen wat er tegen mij gezegd werd, het was hun taak om mij te beschermen tegen fysiek geweld, meer niet. Een man stond ons verderop op te wachten. Ik dacht toch dat het een man was, hij was gekleed in een zwarte mantel en een kap die zijn gezicht in schaduw vergulde. Een reusachtig zwart paard stond achter hem en ik had de neiging om te schreeuwen, ook al wist ik niet waarom. Orion voerde een kort gesprek met de man terwijl hij nog steeds mijn hand vast had. De zwarte taal die hij sprak leek hem ineens veel gevaarlijker te maken en ik rukte mijn hand los. De zwart geklede man kwam nu naar voor en stond op slechts een meter van mij. Zijn adem had iets dodelijks en beangstigend. Ik kon nu onder zijn kap kijken naar de plaats waar zijn gezicht zat, maar ik zag niets anders dan een leegte. Mijn lichaam was uitgeput, mijn geest was omgeven door het duister en mijn stem had zelf de kracht niet meer om te gillen. Ik was al flauw gevallen voor mijn benen het begaven en mijn lichaam de grond raakte.

 _Sauron, de heer van Mordor, smeder van de ene ring en het grootste gevaar voor de vrede van Midden-Aarde keek naar de bevende boodschapper. "Een elfen vrouw? Ben je dit zeker?" Als de orc niet zo bang was geweest zou hij gelachen hebben, in de stem van de duistere heer klonk bijna iets als… angst, verwarring en vooral veel verbazing. "Ja, mijn heer, ze is naar een gastenkamer gebracht. Ze wordt bewaakt en…"_

 _Sauron werd ongeduldig en onderbrak hem. "Hoe is ze hier geraakt?"_

 _"_ _De huurmoordenaars, mijn duistere heer, Orion en zijn groep. Ze kwamen terug van de Blauwe Bergen en vonden de jonge elfling aan de rand van het meer. Ze was bijna… Bijna dood, mijn heer." De orc boog zijn hoofd en hoopte zo snel mogelijk te kunnen gaan._

 _Maar Sauron was al lang niet meer bij de boodschapper zijn woorden. Zijn gedachten vlogen alle kanten op. De dood was iets onrealistisch voor elfen, iets dat beneden hun waarde lag. Als een elf sterft in strijd dan gaat hij niet dood, hij wordt een krijger bij de Valar. Er waren geen ander manieren waarop een elf kon sterven, tenzij ze er zelf voor kozen om de weg naar de Witte Havens en Verder af te leggen. Maar toch… Toch werd deze elfenvrouw bijna dood gevonden aan de rand van een meer zonder enige vorm van verwondingen. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt. Het was lang geleden sinds hij voor het laatst met een levend en denkend wezen had gepraat. Laat staan een elf._

 _"_ _Wanneer ze wakker wordt, stuur haar naar mij. Ik zal haar ontvangen in de troonzaal."_

 _"_ _Ja, mijn heer." En zo snel als de orc kon lopen, liep hij naar buiten om de boodschap te verspreiden. Voor een orc was het al verschrikkelijk om alleen met de duistere heer in een vertrek te zijn. Wat moet dit dan niet zijn voor de elfenvrouw. Als de orc nog enige gevoelens had, zou hij medelijden hebben ontdekt in zijn hart. Maar zijn gevoelens waren al lang uit de duistere hallen van zijn ziel gebrand._

Ken je dat gevoel wanneer je wakker wordt en je denkt dat alles slechts een droom was en dat blijkt uiteindelijk toch niet waar te zijn? Ik had dat niet. Ik werd wakker en wist direct waar ik was. Ongeveer toch. Ik werd vast gehouden in de enige hel die ik maar kon indenken. Mordor. De kamer waarin ik me bevond was verlicht met veel kaarsen. Het was een perfect normale en zelfs grote slaapkamer. Ik lag in een hemelbed en zag een boekenkast, kleerkast, een tafel met stoelen en een paar zetels. Het was meer dan wat ik ooit gehad had. Een vergiftigd geschenk. Ik zag uit mijn ooghoeken de enige deur van mijn vertrek open gaan en een oude vrouw stapte binnen. Ik dacht toch dat ze oud was, maar mensenjaren werkten anders dan elfenjaren. Haar gezicht was al bedekt met een paar rimpels, maar haar zwart haar was strak naar achteren getrokken, waardoor haar zuur gezicht iets te veel tot zijn recht kwam. Ze klakte ongeduldig met haar tong en wees naar buiten. Ik moest meekomen blijkbaar. Ik was nog steeds gekleed in mijn jurk die ik nu al 4 dagen droeg. Hij was compleet uit elkaar gerukt en op de plaatsen waar het nog niet compleet gescheurd was, gingen er plekken vol modder en stof. Ik volgde de vrouw door de gang en ze duwde me een andere kamer in. Daar stond een houten badkuip met proper water. Ik nam aan dat die voor mij was en ik zuchtte van opluchting. De vrouw wees naar mij en dan naar de badkuip. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Ze had nog geen woord gezegd en ik kon het niet geloven dat ze me nu al haatte. Een geluidje van ongeduld klonk weer achter me en haastig trok ik mijn vuil kleed uit. Ik voelde me wat ongemakkelijk zonder kleren, nog nooit had iemand me zo gezien en het was ironisch dat het juist in Mordor was dat ik dit mee maakte. Toch had ik de kracht niet om te lachen en ik kroop snel in het zalig warme water. Mijn spieren ontspanden en een idee om hier de hele dag te blijven liggen spon in mijn hoofd. Blijkbaar gold dit niet voor iedereen. De vrouw had een soort hard stuk stof genomen en zonder tijd te verspillen begon ze mijn armen te schrobben. Mijn huid brandde en overal waar ze geweest was lagen rood huidplekjes. Na mijn armen, was het de beurt aan mijn benen, mijn rug en zelfs mijn gezicht. Ik kreunde en liet duidelijk merken dat ze mij pijn deed, maar ze leek er voor te kiezen om mij volledig te negeren.

Na nog een paar minuten van helse pijn, liet ze mij eindelijk los en liep naar een kast die tegen de muur stond. Daar haalde ze een lang gewaad uit en ik moest een paar keer met mijn ogen knipperen om het goed te bekijken. Het was niet zomaar een licht gewaad dat de elfen droegen. Het leek een iets zwaardere stof, maar nog steeds licht en gracieus. De taille was smal en zou nauw aansluitend tegen mijn heupen. Naar onderen toe bolde de jurk open en zou mij een bijna koninklijke uitstraling geven. De kleur was moeilijk te omschrijven, het was niet zwart en ook niet grijs. Het leek een grauw wit afgezet met honderden pareltjes die vastgenaaid waren aan het bovenstuk van dit prachtig gewaad. Naar onderen toe viel de stof als een waterval in een soort lichtblauwe tint naar beneden. De vrouw zag hoe mijn mond lichtjes openviel van bewondering en voor het eerst kon er een lachje af. Ze gebaarde dat ik uit bad moest stappen en wees naar een handdoek op de tafel naast mij. Nog altijd beschaamd om mijn naakte lichaam droogde ik me snel af en probeerde de blauwe en rode plekken te negeren die bijna oplichtten op mijn lichte huid. De val en de reis hadden mij geen goed gedaan. De vrouw liet mij eerst een jurk aandoen die diende als ondergoed en bescherming van de iets zwaardere jurk die daarop volgde. Ze hielp me hem voorzichtig aan te trekken en deed toen een stapje naar achteren om mij te bekijken. Goedkeurend knikte ze en ik lachte terug. Ze leek vriendelijker dan ik eerst gedacht had. Ze nam mijn hand vast en trok me mee naar een spiegel in de hoek van de kamer. Daar bekeek ik mezelf voor het eerst in dagen.

Ik had mezelf nooit als mooi beschouwd, naast de elfen verbleekte ik altijd en alleen naast mensen kwam mijn schoonheid een beetje tot zijn recht. Hier, in de donkerste plaats die ik me maar kon indenken, leek ik verrassend knap. Mijn haren vielen als een licht gordijn over mijn schouders en mijn bruine ogen leken te branden door een felheid die ik herkende in mezelf. Mijn huid lichtte op door de kleuren van de jurk en mijn lichaamsvorm leek goed uit te komen in het prachtige gewaad. Ik had geen flauw idee hoe de zwarte heer van Mordor aan zo'n garderobe kon komen. Hij leek niet iemand die zich bezig hield met elfenjurken voor het geval hij een onverwachtse bezoeker had. Hij wist natuurlijk al lang dat ik hier was en ik vroeg me bang af wat hij van plan was te doen met mij. Het leek onwaarschijnlijk dat hij mij in een prachtige jurk zou martelen. Hoewel… Dit was Sauron, hij was onvoorspelbaar en ik had zelf geen flauw idee wat ik kon verwachten van hem. De vrouw keek nog steeds goedkeurend toe en voor het eerst zei ze iets tegen mij. "Vesta." Ik keek om probeerde te begrijpen wat ze gezegd had. "Je naam is Vesta?" Ze knikte en opnieuw zei ze: "Vesta." Ik glimlachte bemoedigend. "Ik zie je Vesta, ik ben Meldainiel." Ze murmelde iets en hoewel ik het niet kon verstaan dacht ik dat ze "geliefde engel" zei. De deur die naar de gang leidt werd nu open getrokken en een zwart geklede man keek koel het vertrek binnen. "Elfen vrouw, je aanwezigheid wordt gevraagd door de duistere heer." Ik slikte en voelde de temperatuur zakken. Ik wou er alles voor geven om niet mee te moeten gaan, maar dat zou wel eens exact zijn wat ik er voor zou moeten geven. Alles, mijn leven dus. Diep vanbinnen wist ik dat ik niet meer klaar was om te sterven. Niet hier, niet nu. Ik keek om naar Vesta en zag ook de angst in haar ogen. Ik vroeg me af hoe zij als bediende hier in de het duistere fort geraakt was. Ik dacht dat ik het zwaar had, maar zij had vast al veel meer meegemaakt dan ik. Ik hief mijn kin op, gaf haar een bemoedigend knikje en liep op de zwart geklede man af. "Wijs me de weg." Mijn stem klonk verrassend vast en ik hoopte dat hij zo zou blijven tot het einde van deze lijdensweg. Nietszeggend liep hij voor en ik moest hem snel bijbenen. We liepen vele gangen door en ik gaf het snel op om mijn oriëntatie te vinden. Het was hier nog ingewikkelder dan een doolhof. Toch kwamen we niemand tegen. Geen mens en geen vuil schepsel. Het fort waarin ik me bevond leek verlaten. Tijdens het wandelen had ik veel tijd om na te denken. De man zei dat Sauron mijn aanwezigheid vroeg. Hoe zou hij zelf verschijnen? Men zegt dat hij niet meer dan een schim is, slechts een donkere schaduw zonder vorm of gezicht. Een brandend oog die alles en toch niets ziet. Hoe zou hij mij dan benaderen. Misschien niet meer dan een onzichtbare geest die mij angst zou aanjagen door overal en nergens te zijn. Of als een reusachtige gedaante die boven mij uit zou torenen. Een nieuwe rilling liep over mijn rug. Ik probeerde mezelf bijeen te schrapen. Ik kon dit, ik had geen angst, de dood betekent niets voor mij. Dit was een leugen. Mijn ademhaling werd dieper en rustiger en ik voelde mezelf ontspannen. Sauron kon mij geen angst meer aanjagen. De enige angst voor mij, is mezelf en de toekomst die ik in het vooruitzicht heb. De waarschuwing van Elrond spookt door mijn hoofd. "Haar voetafdruk zal groot zijn in de wereld."

Ondertussen probeerde ik zoveel mogelijk informatie over Sauron te herinneren. Ik kende het verhaal van de ene ring. Hoe Isildur hem van zijn hand sneed en niet sterk genoeg was om hem te vernietigen. Sinds dan is de ring verloren en niemand weet waar hij zich bevindt. Maar het gevaar is nog niet voorbij, zolang de ene ring niet vernietigd is, zal Midden-Aarde niet volledig vrij zijn. Sauron zal dan ook wanhopig op zoek zijn naar die ring, zonder die ring zal hij nooit meer zijn volledige kracht terug bezitten.

Het is zijn sterkte, maar op dit moment alleen maar zijn zwakte.

We kwamen aan bij een grote dubbele deur, die voor iedere persoon angst zou opwekken, maar voor mij slechts een waarschuwing was. Wie hier binnen gaat, komt alleen buiten met de duistere heer zijn toestemming. "Hij verwacht jou, laat hem niet wachten." Ik schonk geen aandacht meer aan mijn begeleider en met een ademteug duwde ik de deuren open. De zaal die daar achter lag, benam mij de adem. Ik had veel prachtige zalen gezien in mijn leven, ik was dan ook opgegroeid in Rivendell, maar dit zonk allemaal in het niet bij het zien van deze zaal. Hij was zo hoog, dat ik het plafond niet kon zien en het leek alsof ik de hemel in zijn geheel kon bekijken. Sterren leken neer te kijken op mij, maar dit kon niet anders dan gezichtsbedrog zijn. De kamer was verlicht met honderden kaarsen die allemaal opflikkerden bij mijn binnenkomst. De hoge zuilen wekten geen angst op, maar eerder een gevoel van nietigheid. De zaal was zelf van steen, maar was bedekt met wandtapijten met geweven figuren en vormen op. Het leken prachtige schilderijen met taferelen uit een ver verleden. Ook dit wekte geen angst op, maar eerder nieuwsgierigheid naar een lang vervlogen tijd. Mijn voetstappen galmden in de grote hal terwijl ik naar voren wandelde. Helemaal vooraan stond op een verhoog een troon. Hij was gemaakt uit pikzwart marmer en de stoel leek uitgesneden uit een boom waarbij de takken zich omhoog de lucht in vernestelden alsof het niet de troon was van de duistere heer, maar een koning van het donkere woud. Terwijl ik de zaal bewonderde, voelde ik niet de kille windvlaag die mijn aanwezigheid opmerkte. Een gedaante verscheen op een paar meter van mij en de stem die mij toesprak was koud als verse sneeuw en warm als opvlammende lava. "Onder de indruk van mijn troonzaal, dappere elfen vrouw?"


	3. De levensboom

Mijn hele lichaam verstijfde, ik wou me omdraaien om hem beter te bekijken, maar mijn spieren hielden me tegen. Ik deed mijn mond open en hoopte dat mijn stem me niet zou verraden. "Ik ben onder de indruk, nog nooit heb ik een zaal als dit mogen aanschouwen." De stem grinnikte en ik was verbaasd door zo'n menselijke reactie. "Ik ben altijd zeer trots geweest op deze prachtige zaal, jammer dat zo weinig mensen hem kunnen aanschouwen."

"Dan ben ik blij om tot die weinig mensen te mogen behoren."

Opnieuw maakte de stem een geluid dat deed denken aan een lach. "Ik mag jou wel, dappere elfen vrouw, vertel mij wat over jezelf. Het is eeuwen geleden sinds ik voor het laatst een elf gesproken heb, de andere elfen waren al dood voor ik aankwam. Een schande, ze behoren tot de meest interessante wezens die rondlopen op Midden-Aarde."

Mijn gedachten schoten razendsnel door mijn hoofd. Dit was niet zomaar een gesprek, hij wou mij bang maken, zijn macht laten doorklinken en tonen wie hier de touwtjes in handen had. Het was een slecht idee om Sauron boos te krijgen, maar ik was niet van plan om zijn spel volledig volgens zijn regels te spelen. "Ik zal je moeten teleurstellen, ik ben maar een halve elf. Half elf, half mens, uniek in mijn soort."

"Interessant… Vertel over jouw unieke soort, elfen vrouw."

"Mijn vader was een man, mijn moeder een elf. Mijn vader stierf op het slagveld, mijn moeder liet haar leven ontglippen in het kraambed, vastbesloten om haar liefde terug te zien. Daarbij liet ze mij achter. Ik ben opgegroeid in Rivendell onder de vleugels van Heer Elrond. Daar zal ik hem eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn."

De stem verplaatste zich nu achter mij, alsof de vorm heen en weer liep. Nog steeds keek ik naar de troon en niet naar de richting van de stem.

"Ah, Heer Elrond, altijd de goedheid zelf. Hij was natuurlijk bezorgd om jou, een arm elfenkind zonder ouders. Zag hij jouw toekomst? Zag hij wat er van jou zou worden en was hij bezorgd? Of was hij niet meer dan een zorgzame vader? Wie zal het zeggen? Tenzij… Jij het antwoord weet. Want vertel mij, wat doet een schone elfenvrouw aangespoeld en alleen op het strand. Welke waanzin dreef jou naar daar? De waarheid? Of niet meer dan een ongeluk? Ik geloof niet in toeval… De wereld is te doordacht en toeval is iets wat uitgevonden is om te verklaren wat mensen niet willen inzien."

Ik was omvergeblazen door zijn scherpheid en kon niet op mijn woorden komen.

"Je tong verloren, kleine elfenvrouw?"

"Maakt het uit waar ik vandaan kom of hoe ik hier geraakt ben? Maakt mijn verleden mijn heden?"

Opnieuw lachte hij zachtjes. "Je standvastigheid is opmerkelijk. Draai je om, scherpe elfenvrouw, draai je om en bekijk het gezicht van de man die door jouw soort verafschuwt wordt."

Traag draaide ik me om en hield mijn ogen op de grond gericht. Maar ik was te nieuwsgierig en hief mijn gezicht op om recht in de ogen van Sauron te kijken. Hij was niets van wat ik me voorgesteld had. Hij had een bijna menselijke gedaante, hij was groter dan mij en zijn huid was verrassend licht. Zijn kleren waren zwart en simpel. Een donkere mantel viel over zijn schouders en zijn haar was pikzwart en viel warrig naar beneden. Hij leek oud en toch jong, alsof leeftijd niet bestaande was op zijn lichaam. Hij was gespierd, maar had iets elegants over hem. Zijn handen leken zacht en aan zijn ene hand ontbrak een vinger. Als ik niet geweten had wie hij was, zou ik hem bijna knap genoemd hebben. Als zijn karakter niet bekend geweest was, zouden velen gevallen zijn voor zo'n schoonheid. Ik probeerde mijn mond niet te laten open vallen en ik kon alleen maar fluisteren. "Ik ben uniek in mijn soort, verlaag mij niet tot uitspraken die ik nooit beweert heb. De elfen zien jouw voor de daden die jij gepleegd hebt en ik kan het hen niet kwalijk nemen. Is het niet de daden die de persoon maken, want het uiterlijk is niet meer dan de lucht die de aarde omhult."

"Je intrigeert me elfen vrouw, maar ik weet nog steeds je naam niet. Vertel mij, hoe mag ik jou aanspreken. Waarschijnlijk vindt jij een naam niet meer dan een naam, toch zou ik het aangenamer vinden als ik je kon aanspreken."

"Mijn naam is Meldainiel, zo ben ik door mijn moeder genoemd en dat is de naam die ik zal dragen tot mijn laatste ademteug in deze wereld."

"Ah geliefde engel, prachtig denk je niet. Hoewel ik liever Morgenster verkies. Ken je de Morgenster, kleine engel?"

Ik knikte, ik had vele nachten de sterren bestudeert en mijn kennis was uitgebreid op dat vlak. "Ook wel Venus genoemd, de schone godin, beschermster van tuinen en later versmolten met Aphrodite. Godin van de liefde en de schoonheid."

Sauron knikte goedkeurend, hij leek tevreden over mijn kennis. "Doet Morgenster je nog aan iets anders denken, kleine engel?"

Ik fronste en probeerde iets te linken aan Morgenster, maar vond niets anders. Hij leek een binnenpretje te hebben en opnieuw was ik verbaasd door zoiets menselijks.

"Je lijkt altijd zo geschokt als ik lach, kleine engel. Dacht je dat de Duistere Heer geen humor had? Of denk je dat ik alleen moet lachen wanneer ik het bloed van mijn vijanden laat lopen?"

Ik schudde snel mijn hoofd. "Nee, Mijn Heer, ik had niet verwacht dat zoiets jou kan amuseren."

Bij die zin trok er een plotse donkere wolk over zijn gezicht, ik schrok en vroeg me af wat ik verkeerd gezegd had. Hij draaide zich abrupt om en beende van mij weg. Zijn handen trilden en hij leek woedend ook al wist ik niet waarom. "Mijn dienaar zal je terug brengen naar je vertrekken. Ik hoop dat alles naar wens is." Zijn zin leek niet op een vraag, maar eerder op een bevel. Ik mompelde een bevestigend antwoord en wandelde snel terug naar de grote deur. Voor ik naar buiten ging, keek ik nog snel om en zag hoe zijn gezicht in profiel woedend naar de muur staarde. Snel stapte ik de gang in en de dienaar die mij daarnet ook gebracht had, leidde mij terug naar mijn vertrekken. Deze keer kwamen we wel mensen tegen en de blikken die ze mij toe wierpen, deden mij huiveren. Voor het eerst sprak de dienaar van Sauron. "Ze zullen je niets doen, je staat onder de Duistere Heer zijn bescherming, veiliger kan je hier niet zijn." Veiliger kan je hier niet zijn. Het enige wat mij hier in leven houdt is Sauron zijn wil en aangezien ik hem net woedend gemaakt heb, heb ik net met mijn eigen leven gespeeld. Ik herkende mijn vertrekken en trok snel de deur achter mij dicht. Ik zag geen bewakers buiten en ik hoopte dat niemand mijn kamer zomaar kan binnen wandelen. Nu pas besefte ik dat ik stond te trillen op mijn benen, verward ging ik op bed zitten en ik probeerde alles te verwerken wat ik net gehoord had. Vooral de laatste zin die ik gezegd had, bleef in mijn hoofd door ratelen.

"Nee, Mijn Heer, ik had niet verwacht dat zoiets jou kan amuseren."

Was hij woedend geworden om het feit dat ik verbaasd was dat hij humor had, dat leek mij onwaarschijnlijk, want ik had hem al meerdere keren verbaasd met mijn uitspraken. Die hadden hem elke keer weer geamuseerd en hij leek nooit beledigd door mijn woorden. Toch was het deze keer anders en ik begreep niet waarom. Ik hoopte dat hij me nog eens mijn gezelschap zou eisen zodat ik mijn excuses kon aanbieden. Hij mag dan wel de Duistere Heer van Mordor zijn, ik was nog steeds een wel opgevoede elf en als er één iets was dat ik nooit zou verliezen, dan was het wel mijn manieren en moralen. Zonder dat, kan iemand snel vergeten waar zijn plaats is.

Uitgeput door de gebeurtenissen en de angst, viel ik als een blok in slaap op mijn bed. Mijn gewaad had ik nog aan en zelf mijn schoenen had ik niet uitgedaan. Ik was te moe om mij over zoiets zorgen te maken.

Uren later werd ik wakker en besefte dat iemand een deken over mij heen had gelegd. Ik gokte op Vesta en keek rond of ik haar ergens kon zien. Ze was nergens te bespeuren, maar ze had wel een plaat vol eten achter gelaten. Pas dan besefte ik dat ik uitgehongerd was en dat ik sinds de reis niets meer gegeten had. In Mordor was het moeilijk dagen van elkaar te onderscheiden aangezien de zon bijna nooit te zien was, maar ik gokte dat het minstens een dag geleden was sinds ik voor het laatst gegeten had. Als een uitgehongerd dier viel ik aan. Verschillende soorten fruit en groeten lagen op mijn bord en zelfs kazen en vijgen. Ik had geen flauw idee waar dit allemaal vandaan kwam. Natuurlijk moest iedereen hier eten, maar ik gokte eerder op flauwe groenten en rauw vlees doorgespoeld met bitter bier. Het eten was verrassen goed en ik genoot van de sappige vruchten die ik met veel smaak opat. Na mijn eten stond ik op en liep wat door de kamer. Ik zou me hier al snel vervelen als ik hele dagen hier zou zitten zonder enige vorm van afleiding. Ik keek naar de boekenkast en liet mijn vingers over de ruggen van de boeken glijden. Sprookjes, mythes en legendes. De persoon die deze kamer ingericht heeft, was duidelijk fan van oude verhalen. Ik nam een oud boek en sloeg de pagina om. Theogania. Het was een bekend werk en ik had het vele jaren geleden eens gelezen. Het vertelt het ontstaan van de wereld, maar in een andere versie. Eerst was er alleen chaos, een zwarte afgrond met zwarte nevel en wolken. Daaruit ontstond de aarde, de donkere afgrond onder de aarde en de liefde. Ook de aarde maakte nog 3 andere dingen. Bergen, de hemel en de zee. Bij de verbinding van de hemel en de zee ontstonden de allereerste elfen. Uit de bergen ontstonden de dwergen en de reuzen, die vochten vele jaren in oorlog met elkaar. Tot de reuzen zich terug trokken en uit het bloed dat door beide volkeren verspild was, ontstonden de eerste mensen. Uit het vuur van de zon ontstonden de draken en over de wereld verspreiden zich de verschillende volkeren.

Als kind had ik het graag gelezen, de aarde was toen iets groots en niet te vatten iets. Het is verrassend hoe snel dingen kunnen veranderen.

Ik werd opgeschrikt uit mijn gedachten door Vesta die de kamer binnen kwam. "De Duistere Heer verwacht je." Ik zuchtte, zijn woede van de vorige dag was dus al gaan liggen. Deze keer was het Vesta die mij bracht en al snel had ik door dat we een andere kant op gingen dan de weg naar de troonzaal. Ze stopte bij een deur en wees ernaar. Ik knikte en duwde de deur open. Deze kamer was niets speciaals en het enige dat opviel was een grote eiken tafel in het midden die uitgesneden was in de vorm van de kaart van Midden-Aarde. Ik liep er op af en streek met mijn handen over het blad.

"Staat het je aan?"

Hij was hier dus ook. Dit was de tweede keer dat hij het gesprek begon met een vraag of ik iets mooi vond.

"Een fijn staaltje handwerk."

"Een welkomgeschenk van mijn ringdragers. Vele jaren zijn vervlogen sinds ik voor het laatst in Mordor was, het is in betere staat dan ik het achtergelaten had."

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid was geprikkeld en ik kon het niet laten om door te vragen. "Je bent nog maar net in Mordor?"

"Ja mijn kleine elfenvrouw, ik verbleef in Dol Guldor tot mijn krachten sterk genoeg waren om terug te gaan naar de plaats waar ik thuis hoor. Hier, bij mijn snel groeiende strijdkrachten. Maar ik heb je niet laten komen om mijn geschiedenis te vertellen." Hij stapte in het licht van de kaarsen en zijn lichte ogen keken doordringend naar mij. Ze hadden een lichte grauw kleur en pasten bij zijn huid. Hij gebaarde dat ik dichter moest komen naar de andere kant van de tafel. Hij wees naar een grote berg die in een vlak landschap naar boven stak. "Ken je deze berg?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ik wist niet veel over de verschillende gebieden van Midden-Aarde. "Hij wordt de Eenzame Berg genoemd, omwille van zijn ligging. Op dit moment leeft er een draak binnen in, de laatste van zijn soort. Hij bewaakt een gigantische schat, maar dat is niet de reden waarom ik in deze berg geïnteresseerd ben. Weet jij waarom, scherpe engel?"

Zijn uitbarsting leek hij vergeten te zijn en ik durfde mijn mond wat meer open te doen. Mijn hoofd schreeuwde nog steeds dat ik voorzichtig moest zijn, maar ik was op de gevaarlijkste plek met de gevaarlijkste heer van Midden-Aarde die oprecht nieuwsgierig leek in mij. Wat kon er verkeerd gaan?

"De ligging, het is een perfecte uitvalbasis vanuit het noorden voor wie het gebied wil controleren."

Hij glimlachte en knikte tevreden. "Zeer juist, hoe zou jij deze berg veroveren, wetend dat er een draak op rust?"

Ik dacht hier even over na. Hoeveel man je ook zou gebruiken, een draak had altijd het voordeel van de twijfel en dankzij de beschutting van de berg zou een belegging onmogelijk zijn. Er is maar 1 manier om dit op te lossen.

"Lok de draak naar buiten, wek zijn interesse op en zorg dat hij de berg onbeschermd achter laat. Met een grote strijdkracht kan je hem neer halen én tegelijk de berg terug veroveren."

Ik wist dat ik krijgsadvies aan het geven was aan de duister heer van Mordor, maar het leek mij onmogelijk dat hij deze strategie ook echt zou gebruiken. Hij zou waarschijnlijk op een beter plan komen dan het mijne.

Wist ik toen maar, wat ik nu weet.

"Ze zeggen dat elfen intelligente wezens zijn, ik zou dat niet beweren, maar jij doet me twijfelen. Ik had niets anders verwacht van jou, Meldainiel."

Het was de eerste keer dat hij mijn naam uitsprak en het deed een rilling over mijn rug lopen. Het was geen onaangenaam gevoel, eerder onverwachts. Ik was zijn uitbarsting van gisteren al vergeten en waagde me verder dan de onzichtbare lijn.

"En hoe mag ik jou dan noemen, mijn heer?"

Opnieuw flitst woede over zijn gezicht. Zijn stem klonk opeens dreigend en beangstigend en het werd plots ijskoud in de kamer. "Weet je waarom je mij woede laat voelen, elfenvrouw?"

Ik schudde snel mijn hoofd en kromp lichtjes in elkaar.

"Dit is de tweede keer dat je mij jouw heer noemt. Ben ik jouw heer, Meldainiel? Ben ik jouw heerser? Als ik je vraag om te knielen voor mij, volg je dan mijn bevel op?"

Mijn naam klonk veel duisterder in zijn honende stem.

"Kniel."

Ik verstijfde nu helemaal van angst en mijn gedachten schoten alle kanten op. Ik had twee opties en alle twee jaagden ze me de stuipen op het lijf.

"Ik vraag het niet nog eens, KNIEL."

Ik had niets liever gedaan dan knielen, maar mijn benen weigerden te bewegen, net als mijn hoofd. Ik zou nooit knielen voor iemand waar ik niet achter sta, al kostte het mijn leven.

"Nee."

"Nee?"

"Ik kniel niet voor iemand die zich alleen als leider kan tonen door zijn onderdanen te laten buigen. Jij bent ouder en wijzer dan mij, maar dat maakt mij niet ondergeschikt aan jou. Een ware leider vraagt zijn volk om naast hem te staan, niet onder hem. Het volk vraagt om samen te leiden, niet om geleid te worden. Voor zo'n mensen zal ik nooit buigen, al breek je mijn beide knieën."

Een zware stilte viel tussen Sauron en mij. Ik slikte luid en voelde mijn handen beven, maar ik hield mijn ogen op hem gericht. Ik zag hoe zijn ogen op zoek waren naar angst in mijn houding, maar hij zou er geen vinden. Na een paar lange en beladen minuten doorbrak hij de stilte.

"Je blijft me verrassen, kleine engel, dit is voorlopig het enige wat jou in leven houdt. Maar maak je geen zorgen, ik ben nog lang niet uitgespeeld met jou. Mijn kleine vogel zal blijven vrij vliegen in haar gouden kooi. Kom." Hij gebaarde mij hem te volgen en met lamme benen volgde ik hem. Ik had moeite met slikken en ik probeerde rustig te ademen. Ik volgde hem door een aantal deuren en een lange trappenhal naar beneden. De temperatuur steeg en ik had een duister vermoeden waar we naartoe gingen. We waren binnen getreden in de diepe kerkers van Mount Doom. Ik zag verschillende deuren naast elkaar en mijn vermoeden werd werkelijkheid, hier houdt Sauron zijn gevangenen, onder het helse vuur van een vulkaan. Hij ging me voor en stopte bij de laatste deur. Daar aangekomen hield hij de deur voor me open en volgde mij naar binnen. Ik hapte naar adem bij het beeld dat ik voor me zag. Een man zat bebloed en blauw op een stoel vastgebonden. Hij leek amper te ademen en voor een seconde dacht ik dat hij dood was. 2 Orcs stonden rond hem en beiden hadden een wapen in hun handen. De man werd duidelijk gemarteld. Zijn beide ogen waren opgezwollen en zijn handen waren bloederig vastgebonden. Over zijn hele lichaam waren wonden te zien. In de hoek van de kamer stond een kille aanwezigheid die ik herkende van bij mijn aankomst in Mordor. Een Nazgul. Saurons stem klonk emotieloos naast mij. "Dit gebeurt met mannen die niet knielen voor mij. Hij had het oppergezag over een bataljon Orcs. Slimme man, misschien iets te slim. Hij dacht beter te zijn en besloot om tegen mijn orders gebieden aan te vallen. Ik verloor veel manschappen en vele gebieden zijn nu gewaarschuwd door zijn ondoordachte praktijken. Ik liet hem voor mijn troon slepen en vroeg hem slechts 1 ding. Ik vroeg hem om te knielen voor mij. Zijn loyaliteit bewijzen. Dat deed hij, zonder twijfel. Een man die mijn orders negeerde en toch knielde voor mij, zo'n mannen kan ik niet vertrouwen. Mijn macht steunt op de waarheid, anders zakt alles als een kaartenhuisje in elkaar. Zoals je ziet, boet deze man voor zijn daden.

Ik kon niet kijken en hield mijn ogen strak op de grond gericht. Een traan rolde over mijn wang en de druppel zout viel op de grond die besmeurd was met bloed. Dit was een man in dienst van het kwaad, maar hij bleef nog altijd een man. Iemand die pijn en leed kan voelen en niemand verdient zoiets. Welke daden hij ook gedaan had. Ik sprak geen woord en ik hoorde hoe de Nazgul een snelle woordwisseling met Sauron had.

Ik wou vertrekken en lopen, maar ik wist niet waar mijn voeten mij heen zouden brengen. Met een handgebaar duwde Sauron mij de gang op en we liepen weg van de gruwel ik net aanschouwd had.

"Je bent geschokt." Hij stelde het niet als een vraag.

"Verbaasd dat je?" Mijn bitterheid droop van mijn woorden af.

"Nee."

"Ik hoef je niet te vertellen wat ik hierover vindt, want dat weet je al. Je hebt me hierheen gebracht met het idee al in je hoofd wat ik ervan zou vinden. Misschien zie ik je nu pas als de man die je echt bent."

We zwegen beiden, ik wou dat ik wist wat er in zijn hoofd omging, maar ik wist het van mezelf al niet. We bleven staan aan deur die naar mijn vertrek leidde.

"Ik wou dat ik kon zeggen dat het me speet, maar dat het spijt me niet. Vergeet nooit, maar dan ook nooit wie ik ben, kleine engel. Zie me niet als iemand die ik niet kan zijn. Noem me bij geen naam die ik niet kan zijn."

Ik stond met mijn gezicht naar de deur gedraaid en weigerde hem aan te kijken. "En wat over de namen die je ooit was, het verleden is een schaduw, alleen zichtbaar door het licht."

"Hoe zou je mij dan noemen, kleine engel?"

"Ik noem je Mairon, zoals je vroeger genoemd werd door de Valar, Mairon de bewonderswaardige. Op deze levende aarde noem alleen ik je nog zo. Laat het een herinnering zijn aan de dingen die jij ooit gecreëerd hebt en de handen die meer kunnen dan alleen verwoesten. Ik hoop dat je nooit vergeet wie je eerst was."

"Mairon is al lang dood."

"Dat maakt zijn herinnering er niet minder levend op."

Een rustige stilte viel over hen beiden.

"Goede nacht Meldainiel, mogen je dromen beter zijn dan je realiteit

En met die woorden liet hij mij achter aan de deur.

Ik lag in bed met mijn ogen wijd open. Hij had gevraagd om hem niet anders te zien dan de persoon die hij echt is. Ik zag hem niet anders, niet minder dan het monster dat binnen in hem school. Maar ik zag ook zijn menselijkheid, ik zag hoe hij herinnerd werd aan zijn vroegere leven door mijn gezelschap. Ik had hem getoond hoe het was om meer te zijn dan een duistere heer met een leger aan hersenloze slaven. Hij moet beseft hebben dat mijn invloed groot was op hem, hij werd bang van de goedheid van mijn hart en hij besloot die goedheid te raken. Het tafereel dat voor mijn ogen geduwd werd, was een waarschuwing. Kijk en vergeet niet wie ik werkelijk ben. Zie mij als de vernietiger van Midden-Aarde en de meester van de ene ring. De oorsprong van al het kwaad op deze wereld. En ik wou dat ik hem alleen zo kon zien, maar dat kon ik niet meer. Hij leek op iemand die nog te redden viel. Iemand die diep vanbinnen nog een kloppend hart had. Als ik dat hart terug vond en van zijn eigen duisternis bevrijde, wie weet wat er dan met Sauron zou gebeuren. Elrond zei dat ik nog een rol had in de opkomende oorlog. Wat als dit mijn rol was, wat als ik de heerser van al het kwaad kon verslaan door simpel weg hem te herinneren aan de persoon die hij ooit was. Het leek een onmogelijke taak, maar ik was al verder geraakt dan wie dan ook. Misschien was ik niet zomaar in Mordor terecht gekomen. Ik had geen flauw idee hoe ik dit moest aanpakken, maar ik was bereid ervoor te vechten. Ik was bereid te vechten voor de ziel van Sauron.

Ik was al gewassen en aangekleed toen Vesta binnenkwam. Ze liep half gebukt en ik zag dat ze verschillende gewaden voorzichtig naar binnen droeg. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar vragend aan. Ze glimlachte en gebaarde naar buiten. "De rest staat daar, je bent duidelijk in goede aarde gevallen bij mijn meester." Ik keek de hoek om en zag nog een paar kisten staan. Ze waren loodzwaar en het duurde even voor we ze allemaal naar binnen hadden gebracht. Nieuwsgierig deed ik de deksels open en ontdekte verschillende kleine schatten. De ene kist bevatte verschillende boeken, de andere nog een paar gewaden met bijpassende juwelen en nog een andere bevatte schoenen. Ik was altijd een sober iemand geweest, ik haatte gewaden die opvielen en ik weigerde altijd de mooiste jurken. Maar dit waren prachtige en vooral subtiel gewaden. Het soort kleren die je pas goed zag als je er even naar keek. Ook de bijpassende juwelen waren onopvallend, maar ook schitterend. Ik trok mijn oud gewaad uit dat ondertussen al een laagje vuil gekregen had en verwisselde het met een licht crèmekleurige jurk. Het liet mijn schouders bloot en viel met iets wijdere mouwen over mijn armen. Het sloot aaneen aan mijn taille en viel naar beneden tot aan mijn enkels in een lichte boog. De ketting die erbij paste was een gouden smalle draad met daaraan een teken in de vorm van een zandloper. Ik liet het rusten tussen mijn beide sleutelbenen en glimlachte naar mezelf in de spiegel. Ik wist diep vanbinnen dat dit vergiftigde geschenken waren, maar op dat moment vergat ik alles. Voor het eerst in mijn elfenleven voelde ik me mooi en ik zag mezelf eindelijk als de schoonheid die ik was. Mijn bruine ogen schitterden en mijn lichte haar gloeide op door het kleur van mijn jurk. Ook Vesta keek lachend en goedkeurend toe. De hele dag lang ging ik door mijn nieuwe spullen en wachtte geduldig tot ik weer ontboden zou worden. Dat gebeurde niet, de avond viel en daarop volgde de nacht. Ik ging slapen met een vreemd gevoel in mijn buik. Ook de tweede dag kwam er niemand, ik kreeg mijn eten op tijd, maar niemand kwam mij halen. De derde dag liep ik ijsberend door mijn kamer, hij kon me niet vergeten zijn. Was hij woedend of was hij mij simpelweg beu? Dat idee deed me meer pijn dan het zou moeten. Zou ik uiteindelijk eindigen in een kerker? Vergeten door allen, alleen wegrottend? Pas op het einde van de derde dag kwam iemand mij eindelijk halen. Ik ging hem voor en liep sneller dan normaal. Mijn geduld was op en ik haatte het om te wachten. Dit opgesloten zijn was niets voor mij, het maakte me onrustig.

Het was de troonzaal waar ik de eerste keer was, waar ik ontboden werd. Ik duwde de zware deuren op en liep zelfzeker naar voren. Ik stopte abrupt toen ik zag dat ik niet alleen was. Op zijn troon zat Sauron, maar hij leek dreigender en donkerder dan ik hem ooit gezien had. Minder menselijk vooral. Voor hem stonden 3 Nazgul ruiters, een paar orcs en ik herkende de groep van Orion die mij naar Mordor gebracht had.

Een man in het midden die op een boodschapper leek was aan het woord. "Ze zijn al aangekomen in Meerstad, Mijn Heer, ze zijn ontsnapt uit de elfen kerkers en wij konden hen niet vermoorden, de elfen waren met te veel. 1 van hen is wel verwond, hij zal het niet lang uithouden."

Saurons stem bulderde door de zaal. "50 orcs tegen een paar elfen en toch lukt het jullie niet om een handvol dwergen weg te werken."

Een orc kwam nu naar voren. "We hebben nog genoeg kansen, ze zullen die berg nooit levend bereiken."

Sauron maande hem tot stilte en leunde achterover op zijn troon. "Nee, verandering van plan. Laat die dwergen, met een beetje geluk lukt het hen om die berg te bereiken en de draak te verslaan. Hoe ze dat doen, het kan mij niet schelen. Maar zodra de eenzame berg vrij is, kunnen wij toeslaan. Waarom manschappen verspillen als we iemand anders het werk kunnen laten doen. Zorg dat alles gereed is, maar val niet aan tot mijn bevel gegeven is. Begrepen?" Iedereen knikte en de orcs bogen diep voor hun meester. Ik kon het duistere gevoel niet van mij afschudden. Dit plan leek verdacht veel op de raad die ik een paar dagen geleden gegeven had voor dezelfde Eenzame Berg. Het leek een simpel plan, maar het leek alsof Sauron er zelf nog niet was opgekomen. Het idee dat ik verantwoordelijk was voor een naderende oorlog deed mij huiveren. Ondertussen ging de vergadering verder. Sauron richtte zich eerst tot de Nazgul. "Hou de elfen in de gaten, patrouilleer op de wegen naar Rivendell. Dit is niet jullie gevecht, ik heb jullie nodig voor mijn volgende zet."

Daarna sprak hij zijn huurmoordenaars aan. "Orion, je weet jouw taak. Verpest het niet, jouw hoofd is de prijs die je zal moeten betalen. Ik vertrouw jullie, verspil dit vertrouwen niet." De mannen bogen hun hoofd en verlieten de zaal, Orion zag mij staan en stapte behoedzaam op mij af. Zachtjes sprak hij mij aan. "Meldainiel, de tijd maakt rare kronkels, vele dagen zijn verdwenen sinds ons afscheid. Als er iets is dat ik voor jou kan betekenen…"

Ik wou antwoorden, maar Sauron was mij voor. "Bedankt voor je bezorgdheid, Orion. Ik denk niet dat dit nodig zal zijn." Zijn ijzige stem verbaasde me, hij leek gericht op Orion en niet op mij. Alsof er een donkere sfeer tussen de beide mannen ging. Hij knikte mij gedag en verdween dan langs de deur waar ik binnen gekomen was. Ik was nu alleen met Sauron. Ik hoopte dat ik het snel gewend zou zijn om hem met Mairon aan te spreken.

"Je ziet eruit als een prachtige engel in deze gewaden."

Ik bloosde en wist niet direct wat te zeggen. "Engelen zijn nog nooit gezien in deze wereld."

"Wel als ik jou aanschouw."

In mijn hoofd dreunde ik aan één stuk door dezelfde boodschap. Vergeet niet wie hij is, vergeet niet wie hij is.

"Oorlog is dus op komst."

Hij leek verrast door het onderwerp. "Oorlog is een onvermijdelijk iets, het is de enige manier om vrede te verkrijgen."

"Vrede of heerschappij?" Ik beet op mijn tong, mijn woorden vielen als een waterval naar beneden en ik kon ze niet tegen houden.

"Er kan alleen vrede komen door mijn heerschappij. Vertel me, dappere engel, waarom denk jij dat ik zo graag heerschappij wil over Midden-Aarde?"

Ik was verstomd door de vraag en hij ging verder. "Het is interessant dat mensen altijd snel weten of iets goed of slecht is, maar de motieven worden altijd vergeten. Zijn het de motieven of de daden die iemand goed of slecht maken? Soms heb je slechte daden nodig om je goede motieven te verantwoorden en uit te voeren. Ik wil de heerschappij over Midden-Aarde en dat kan ik alleen verkrijgen door oorlog, tenzij iedereen zijn land zomaar opgeeft. Zodra ik alle landen in bezit heb, maak ik vrede over deze landen. Zodat Midden-Aarde nooit nog verscheurd wordt door verschillende motieven. Ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik macht wil en dat ik bereid ben heel ver te gaan voor die macht. Maar als ik vrede en rust breng, heb ik het recht om er iets voor terug te vragen."

"Door je honger naar macht breng je een duisternis over deze landen die nooit zal kunnen hersteld worden met vrede. Orcs zullen gebieden plunderen, mannen zullen sterven in de verdediging van hun land en vrouwen en kinderen zullen afgeslacht worden als beesten. Hoe kan je zoiets vrede en rust noemen."

Hij begon geïrriteerd te raken. "Dat zijn oorlogsdaden, ik wil niet dat mijn volk zo behandelt wordt."

Ik lachte honend. "Kijk om je heen. Kijk naar Mordor, dit land is verwoest door duisternis en de vuilheid van de schepsels die dit land bewonen. Net zoals geen enkele boom hier overleeft zal ook geen enkele elf of mens hier lang leven. We zijn gedoemd te sterven onder de duisternis die jij met je meebrengt."

Hij stond nu recht uit zijn troon en zijn handen trilden. Ik staarde hem strak en zonder angst aan. Ik had geen spijt van mijn woorden. Een veelzeggende stilte ging tussen ons in.

"Kom." Hij draaide zich om en verdween door een deur aan de zijkant van de zaal. Terughoudend volgde ik hem. Ik was niet helemaal op mijn gemak. Hij leidde mij door een aantal gangen en stopte bij een deur.

"Dit is een schatkamer van mij. Wees voorzichtig, dit bevat meer dan alleen goud." Hij duwde de deuren op en ik werd verblind door het licht. Honderden gouden voorwerpen blinkten op in een fel licht waarvan ik de oorsprong niet zag. Maar zoals Mairon gezegd had, was er meer dan alleen goud. Zilveren kisten, speciale voorwerpen, boeken, drankjes, het leek alsof alle magie van Midden-Aarde hier opgesloten zat. Hij leidde mij door een gangpad en stopte op een bepaalde plaats. Daar nam hij een klein onopvallend houten kistje. Het was lelijk in vergelijking met de rest, maar het intrigeerde me.

"Open het." Zijn stem was niet meer dan een fluistering. Ik nam het doosje van hem over en voelde de koelheid van zijn vingers. Het was de eerste keer dat ik hem aanraakte en het leek een ongelofelijk simpel gebaar. Toch ging er een schok door mijn lichaam. Voorzichtig opende ik het deksel en binnenin op de bodem lag een groen zaadje niet groter dan een boon. Ik keek Mairon vragend aan.

"Een cadeau lang geleden gekregen van de volkeren uit het zuiden. Een hongersnood bedreigde de landen. In ruil voor hulp gaven ze mij dit. Een zaadje van een levensboom. Een boom die overal kan leven. Hij heeft geen voedsel, water of zonlicht nodig. Alleen de liefde waarmee hij geplant is. Je hebt gelijk als je zegt dat geen boom hier kan overleven. Dit is de uitzondering."

Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel, dat verklaarde waarom hij nog niet geplant was. De liefde in Mairon zijn hart was niet sterk genoeg om de levensboom te doen groeien. Ik keek hem aan en wist dat de pijn in mijn ogen te zien was. Ik voelde alleen maar medelijden. Hij trok zijn mondhoeken triest naar boven en nam voorzichtig mijn hand vast. Ik schrok van zo'n menselijk gebaar en zachtjes leidde hij me terug naar buiten. Hij bleef mijn hand vast houden terwijl we de vele trappen naar beneden volgden. We gingen door een grote poort naar buiten en het was de eerste keer dat ik zag waar ik was van buitenaf. Mount Doom rees links van ons op en de zwarte poort van Mordor rechts. Er stonden geen bewakers voor de deur. Dat leek me ook niet nodig voor de zwarte heer van Mordor. De grond was zoals overal in dit land bedekt met as en een gewone boom zou hier nooit kunnen groeien. Mairon keek mij vragend aan en ik knikte, we zouden hem hier planten. Een boom recht voor de deur van de grootste vijand die Midden-Aarde ooit gekend heeft. Een teken naar de wereld, dat elk monster een ziel heeft. Hoe moeilijk het ook te vinden is.

"Jij moet het doen Meldainiel, de boom kan alleen groeien als het gevoed wordt met pure liefde."

Een idee kreeg vorm in mijn hoofd. Ik nam zijn hand en trok hem naast mij. Hij leek verrast door de spontane aanraking. "We doen het samen, het is tenslotte jouw boom."

"Ik betwijfel het, als ik deze boom zal zien, zal ik alleen maar jou zien, mijn kleine engel."

Ik begroef het zaadje met as en legde voorzichtig Mairons hand op de grond waaronder het verborgen lag. Ik legde mijn hand boven op de zijne. "Je moet een gevoel van liefde herinneren, anders werkt het niet."

Ik knikte, dat kon ik. Ik riep het beeld van mijn ouders op, mijn ingebeelde ouders, maar de liefde die ik voor hen voelde maakt dat er niet minder op. Een warm gevoel werd opgewekt in mijn borst en ik glimlachte.

 _Hij sloot zijn ogen, er was maar 1 gevoel van pure liefde dat hij bezat en het was hier aanwezig. Haar kleine en breekbare hand die rustig op zijn koude hand lag. Ze was niet bang van hem en deinsde niet terug bij zijn aanraking. Ondanks wat de meesten dachten, had hij vele gevoelens. Hij kon warmte en koude voelen, de wind en zijn eigen woede. Soms ook teleurstelling en verdriet. Gevoelens waren niet onbekend voor hem en toch werd hij verrast bij dit gevoel. Het was een tinteling die zich over zijn hele lichaam verspreidde. Hij werd warmer, maar het was een aangename warmte. Een warmte dat hij nog nooit gevoeld had. Het maakte iets wakker in hem. Een leeuw die lange tijd geslapen had. Hij wist dat de elfen vrouw een vreemd effect op hem had. Iets dat niet te verklaren viel en hij was altijd al nieuwsgierig geweest naar de invloed die zij op hem had. Maar dit was anders, dit was genegenheid voor de engel die haar hand op de zijne had gelegd. De grond begon te trillen en uit het donkere as schoot een stengel de lucht in. In een paar seconden verrees een boom uit de grauwe grond. Hij leek licht te geven op deze donkere plaats. Zijn groene bladeren schitterden en Sauron vond hem zelf mooier dan de witte boom van Gondor die hij lang geleden aanschouwd had. Hij wou omkijken naar Meldainiel, maar zij stond enkele meters van hem met een geschokte blik in haar ogen. Zijn lichaam spande zich op en zocht naar het gevaar. Het duurde even voor hij besefte dat ze geschokt was door hem. "Meldainiel…?"_

 _"_ _Mairon, je hand… De pure liefde."_

 _Ik fronste en begreep niet wat ze bedoelde._

 _"_ _Mijn hand lag niet meer op jouw hand." Haar hele lichaam trilde_

 _Hij verstijfde. Het moment dat de boom tot leven kwam, lag haar hand al niet meer op de zijne. De boom was ontstaan uit zijn eigen vorm van pure liefde. Hij was verward en zijn lichaam leek niet meer verbonden met zijn hoofd. Hij overbrugde de afstand die zich tussen hen bevond en met zijn koele hand raakte hij haar wang aan. Ze was zo breekbaar, zo zacht. Hij wou dat hij haar eeuwig kon vasthouden en beschermen tegen de wereld. Zachtjes leunde hij naar voor en zijn lippen raakten de hare. Ze leek verrast, maar al snel liet ze hem toe. Een vuur dat hij nog nooit gevoel had, raasde door zijn aderen. Hij kon niet meer denken, niet meer bewegen. Zijn kleine engel was het enige van houvast dat hij had. In shock trok hij zich terug en hij keek angstig naar haar reactie. De magie was verbroken en in haar ogen klonk het besef door van wat er gebeurt was. Zonder na denken liep zijn kleine engel te terug naar binnen en Sauron keek hoe ze de trap op verdween. Hij ging haar niet achterna. Hij had geen woorden om haar te troosten. Hij had zelf geen woorden om zichzelf te troosten. Hij liet haar gaan._


End file.
